No Air
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Abigail bekommt einen Anruf von Juliet. Shawn ist in eine Schießerei verwickelt worden. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle, während sie die beiden miteinander sieht. / Shawn x Abigail / Shawn x Jules


**No Air**

_One Shot_

Abigail x Shawn

[Jules x Shawn]

* * *

Tränen zerstörten das in stundenlanger Arbeit aufgelegte Make-Up, als sie sich mit schnellen Schritten dem, im grellen Scheinwerferlicht der Polizeifahrzeuge beleuchteten Parkplatz näherte und panisch nach dem immer zu fröhlich verzerrten Gesicht Ausschau hielt. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein zu glauben, er hätte sie versetzt! Wie hatte sie nur die unzähligen Nachrichten auf seiner Mailbox hinterlassen können, fest davon überzeugt, dass er die Verabredung am Strand tatsächlich vergessen hatte?

Polizeisirenen hatten zu allererst ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, während sie wütend Steine in das aufbrausende Wasser geworfen und finster an ihre Schulzeit zurück gedacht hatte, als Shawn sie tatsächlich hatte sitzen lassen. Doch dann hatte Juliet sie angerufen, die blonde, charmante Polizistin, Shawns Kollegin. Ausgerechnet _Jules_, wie er sie immer nannte, hatte an sie gedacht, sofort ihre Rufnummer ausfindig gemacht und sie verständigt.

Er war dabei einen Fall zu lösen, hatte sie gesagt. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er verletzt worden war, doch sie konnten nicht sicher sein, beim Ertönen des Schusses brach die Verbindung ab, hatte sie mitfühlend gewispert. Dann hatte Abigail aufgelegt und das Nächste, an das sie sich zwischen Tränen, roten Ampeln und einer verschleierten Sicht auf die Straße noch erinnern konnte war, wie sie den Motor abgestellt und aus dem Wagen gesprungen war.

Überall blinkten grelle Lichter, Sirenen betäubten ihre Ohren und Männer und Frauen in Anzügen und Uniformen kreuzten ihren Weg, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Verloren stand sie auf dem vom Regen durchweichten Boden, wischte sich mit zittrigen Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, wollte nicht schwach vor ihm wirken, ihrem Freund, Shawn…

Neue Spuren frischer Verzweiflung bahnten sich ihren Weg und mit auf dem Mund gepresster Hand unterdrückte sie schmerzlich ein Schluchzen. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst um ihn. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr glücklich berichtete, dass Gus und er erneut einen Fall erledigt und die Bösen hinter Gitter gebracht hatten, fiel ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Niemals hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Nie hatte sie sich getraut. Wozu auch…?

„Ach… es geht schon! Wirklich, halb so schlimm, es tut gar nicht- Au!"

Mit rasendem Herzen blickte sie auf und sah ihn nicht weit von ihr entfernt auf einem Stein sitzen. Ein blutiger Strich zog sich über seinen Wangenknochen, doch der hinabfließende Rinnsal Blut wurde bereits von einem weißen Taschentuch davon gewischt. „Wirklich Shawn, du hättest ernsthaft verletzt werden können!" – „Jules, schon einmal etwas von Berufsrisiko gehört?". Die blonde Schönheit hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, blickte in die funkelnden Augen des braunhaarigen Mannes vor ihr und schenkte ihm ein Schmunzeln.

Das Zittern ihrer Hände wurde stärker, ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben, doch sie ermahnte sich zur Besinnung. Er war mit ihr zusammen, nicht mit Juliet. Er hielt ihre Hand, nicht die der Polizistin. Er küsste sie und brachte sie zum Lachen, nicht…

Ein plötzlicher Stich in ihrer Brust zwang sie dazu, aufzusehen. Juliet hatte ihre Hand mit dem Taschentuch vorsichtig auf die frische Wunde gepresst, doch mit dem eintretenden Schweigen hatte er seine Hand auf die ihre gelegt. Zufall? Der Blick, den er ihr stumm zuwarf sprach Bände.

Heiße Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, trafen sich an der Spitze ihres Kinns, um dann als kleine Tropfen dunkle Spuren auf der schwarzen Bluse zu hinterlassen, die sie sich extra für das heutige Date besorgt hatte. Tiefe Atemzüge wollten nicht helfen, doch sie Zwang sich, dem Druck in ihrem Herzen nicht nachzugeben.

**Zweifel.**

Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können. All die Zeit über hätte sie es bemerken müssen. Mit jeder Faser, jedem Sinn war es zu sehen, dass die beiden so viel mehr verband, als bloße Freundschaft. Sogar, noch bevor Abigail Shawn auf dem Klassentreffen wieder gesehen hatte… noch bevor sie ihn geküsst hatte.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen, mied jedoch die zwei Erwachsenen nur wenige Meter vor ihr und legte ihre linke Hand an ihre Stirn, halb über ihr Gesicht. Schluchzer schüttelten sie, ließen ihre Schultern erbeben und doch drang kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Soweit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen. Aber, kam ein Gedanke in ihr auf, wie lange dann? Die Scharade weiter mit ansehen, sich selbst verleugnen, es Shawn und seiner _Jules_ nur unnötig schwer machen…?

Verdammt, dachte sie verzweifelt. So lange waren sie noch gar nicht zusammen, doch trotzdem hing sie mehr an ihm, als sie es sich nach seiner Zurückweisung viele Jahre zuvor jemals eingestehen würde können. Und nun fragte sie sich unweigerlich, ob er diese Gefühle irgendwann einmal ehrlich erwidert hatte.

**Leere.**

Ein Loch tat sich vor ihr auf, schwarz, grausam und zugleich vor Einsamkeit besänftigend. Erst jetzt fokussierte sich ihr Blick auf den Schlamm zu ihren Füßen. Kleine Pfützen bildeten sich in den Fußabdrücken und endlich bemerkte sie, dass es wieder begonnen hatte zu regnen. Ein Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper, doch Abigail war sich nicht sicher, ob es alleinig der Kälte zu verdanken war. Wasser durchtränkte binnen weniger Sekunden ihre luftigen Klamotten und ihre Haare, sodass beides wie eine zweite Haut an ihr haftete. Sie fühlte sich allein und zurückgelassen.

„Mist, woher kommt dieser Schauer auf einmal?! Die haben heute Sonne angesagt… Hier Jules, nimm meine Jacke, du erkältest dich noch!"

„Shawn, ich habe eine an… Danke."

„Steht's zu Diensten, My…"

Er unterbrach sich, kam ins Stocken und verstummte dann. Einen unwichtigen Augenblick lang überlegte sie sich, ob sie dem Geschehen folgen sollte, doch die Gleichgültigkeit, die sie auf einmal ergriffen hatte, war zu verlockend, um sich ihrer heilenden Liebkosung zu entziehen.

„_**Abigail?"**_.

Schock klang in seiner Stimme mit und mit erschreckender Wucht wurde sie zurück in die Realität katapultiert. Irritiert sah sie auf, suchte seinen Blick, der tatsächlich auf ihr ruhte. Nicht auf Juliet. Diese schenkte ihr ein schnelles Lächeln und verschwand dann zu ihren Kollegen unter ein Zelt. „Shawn.", erwiderte sie emotionslos und wandte sich um. Die Erkenntnisse der letzten Minuten hatten sie geschafft und ausgelaugt. Alles was sie wollte war lediglich, sich darüber klar zu werden, was hier gerade…

„Abi, was ist passiert?"

Besorgt schloss er zu ihr auf, packte sie am Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich um. Sich ehrlich Sorgen machend musterte er sie, als vermutete er irgendwo Verletzungen, die ihren Zustand erklären konnten, doch er konnte nichts feststellen. Nicht äußerlich.

Kurz, knapp und schmerzlos, nahm sie sich vor.

„Du bist nicht dumm Shawn. Aber ich bin es auch nicht.". Entgegen ihrer Hoffnungen war ihre Stimme ein hohes Flüstern und drückte all ihre Verzweiflung aus, die sie so sorgfältig zu verbergen versucht hatte. Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe euch gesehen. Da… Ich weiß…glaube…Ach verdammt!". Sie rang um Worte, wollte ihm zu verstehen geben, dass sie Bescheid wusste und begann damit, hysterisch vor sich hin zu reden: „Ich bin doch nicht blind Shawn, ich sehe doch, dass zwischen euch beiden mehr ist, als es zuerst den Anschein hat. Wie du sie ansiehst, wie sie dich…". Die letzten Worte gingen in ein Schluchzen unter und verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Zwei Finger legten sich unter ihr Kinn, zwangen sie zum Stillhalten und weiche, warme Lippen legten sich auf ihre. Wie automatisch schlossen sich ihre Augen und während sie in dieser Pose verharrte, spürte sie, dass der Druck langsam von ihr abfiel. Die rasenden, panischen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf schrumpften auf ein rationales Maß zusammen und die Leere wurde von einem zarten Flattern erfüllt. Die Anspannung ihrer Muskeln ließ nach, ihre Schultern sanken langsam herab und ihr Atem beruhigte sich.

Erst jetzt legte Shawn vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog sie näher zu sich heran und vertiefte den Kuss. Nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten im Regen lösten sie sich voneinander, nur wenige Zentimeter, damit beide in die Augen des Anderen blicken konnten. Nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, überließ Abi Shawn das Wort.

„Abi. Es stimmt, Detektive O'Hara und ich haben etwas… Während unserer gemeinsamen Zeit hat sich da etwas entwickelt. Aber dann bist du gekommen und glaube mir, du bist keines Wegs nur ein Zeitvertreib oder um Juliet zu imponieren. Mir liegt sehr viel an dir und schließlich bin ich mit dir zusammen, richtig? Nicht mit Juliet oder irgendjemand anderem. Nur mit dir. Ich weiß, dass ich viel zu oft viel zu locker bin, um den Anschein zu erwecken, irgendetwas wirklich ernst zu meinen, aber diese Beziehung ist es mir wert. Bitte vertraue mir. Lasse mich den Fehler von damals wieder gut machen.". Seine Worte waren geflüstert und an manchen Stellen war sie sich nicht sicher, richtig gehört zu haben, doch allein die Tatsache, solch ein enormes Zugeständnis zu bekommen, hinterließ großen Eindruck bei ihr.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich, ließ ihre Gefühle ein Stück weit wandern, ehe sie sanft um Einlass bat, den Shawn ihr nur zu gern gewährte. Erst, als ein eisiger Wind sie voneinander trennte, legte Shawn ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und versuchte, sie auf diese Art zu wärmen, während sie zusammen zu ihrem Auto gingen.

„Darf ich dir einen Tee bei mir anbieten?", schlug er lächelnd vor, froh, die schwarzen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf verbannt zu haben, als sie schmunzelnd erwiderte: „Sehr gern der Herr, sehr gern…". Beruhigt legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, holte tief Luft und war erleichtert, ihren kostbaren Atem bei sich zu haben, ohne den sie – höchstwahrscheinlich - den Kopf verlieren würde. So, wie gerade eben.

Nicht weit von den beiden entfernt stand Juliet O'Hara, ein trauriges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und ihnen hinterher blickend. Gerade, als sie sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee umwandte, um ihre Gedanke wieder dem Fall zu widmen, warf Shawn einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter.

_Ja, da hatte sich etwas entwickelt. Aber zu seinem bedauern war es noch lange nicht verschwunden._


End file.
